Plan A
by Kacang Merah
Summary: Ff VIXX fanfic / Rabin GS Smutt / Konser solo Ravi sukses besar, tiket untuk 3 hari bahkan terjual habis dalam hitungan menit / Hakyeon terus bertanya hadiah apa yang akan Hongbin berikan? / "Aku mau kau tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanmu saat aku memberikan hadiahnya." / "Siapa yang mengunci pintunya?" / "Kenapa kau begitu tampan?" / "Oh, jadi ini cuma balas dendam?" / Cek cover image!


**Bomb and bomb! Feel this energy~**

 **Bomb and bomb! Feel this energy~**

Ravi congratulation for solo debut. Itu MV nya pake ada acara diedit segala ya gegara ada scene2 berbahaya. XD Gapapa biar kepolosan Ravi tetap terjaga lah. XD haha

Akhir-akhir ini lagi banyak dapet pasokan RABIN moment dan punya waktu jadi ngetik rate M lagi setelah sekian lama. Jangan berharap lebih ya pas baca ini.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang support "Zelos" dan "Mommy Bird" tanpa kalian aku mah cuma seseruput kopinya Leo XD

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Plan A © Kacang Merah**

 **DILARANG MENGCOPY SEBAGIAN ATAU SELURUH ISI CERITA**

 **WARNING : Genderswitch, rating dewasa, deskripsi panjang, smutt, scene tanggung**

 **PAIR : Rabin (Ravi x female-Hongbin)**

* * *

.

.

.

Dentuman-dentuman irama _bass_ terdengar saat lelaki tersebut menarikan jari-jari panjangnya di atas _keyboard_. Kemudian setelah hatinya merasa cocok dengan ketukan _bass_ yang dibuatnya, dia menekan tombol _record_ di komputernya. Mengulangi lagi ketukan _bass_ yang tadi dibuat untuk kemudian komputer akan merekamnya menjadi ketukan dasar dari sebuah lagu. Jari-jari ramping itu bergerak menuntun _mouse_ menggandakan ketukan tersebut selama tiga menit, seperti biasanya panjang sebuah lagu. Aliran musiknya adalah _hip-hop_ wajar saja kalau dia sangat memperhatikan _beat_ dalam lagunya. _Rapper_ manapun juga akan memilih _beat_ yang cocok saat dipadupadankan dengan lirik _rap_ berirama cepat.

Baru saja akan melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya dalam proses pembuatan lagu, ponsel _silver_ -nya bergetar, lcd-nya yang sudah retak karena kecerobohannya sendiri itu berkedip-kedip menampilkan nama kontak ' _Yeppeun_ Binnie' yang menandakan panggilan masuk. Jika saja bukan nama itu yang muncul, dia pasti akan mengabaikan ponselnya dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Wonshik berdehem sedikit sebelum menekan tombol _answer_ dan mendekatkan ponsel pada telinganya.

Sedetik setelah itu, dia mendengar suara feminim mengalun di telinganya. "Shikie, _eodiseo_?"

"Aku sedang di studio. _Wae_?"

"Aku boleh ke sana, 'kan?" Wonshik tertawa sambil mendengus, kekasihnya ini sangat terus terang sekali. Tidak bisakah Hongbin menanyakan kabarnya dulu? Atau setidaknya sapalah dia dengan ' _yeoboseyo_ ' di awal percakapan. Selalu seperti itu, membicarakan sesuatu langsung pada intinya.

"Tapi aku sedang bekerja. Kalau ada kau di sini—"

"Maksudmu kedatanganku mengganggu?" ada nada sarkastik dalam kalimat Hongbin yang satu ini.

" _Aniya, aniya_. Hahaha. Maksudku kau bisa mengacaukan konsentrasiku. Mana bisa aku memikirkan nada-nada saat ada gadis cantik di dalam studioku?"

"Kau memang benar-benar perayu. Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang pernah mendengar kalimat ini, hah?" Tanpa melihatpun Wonshik tahu kalau Hongbin pasti sedang memutar matanya.

"Umm, sebentar biar kuhitung, sebelas...duapuluh..."

" _Yah_ , sudahlah tidak usah berbohong. Aku tahu kau tidak seterkenal itu."

"Akh, kalimatmu sakit sekali, Binnie." Wonshik kemudian membuat suara seperti mengerang kesakitan. Membuat Hongbin berdecak di seberang sana.

"Jadi, intinya boleh tidak?" sergahnya tidak sabar.

"Pintu ini selalu terbuka untukmu, Binnie. Memangnya hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku ada _fitting_ baju untuk pemotretan gaun pengantin, tapi aku meliburkan diri. Ck! Manajerku benar-benar tidak memberiku libur selama tiga minggu ini."

"Dasar, kau harus profesional dalam bekerja." Nada suara Wonshik tiba-tiba terdengar serius.

"Aku profesional kok, tapi aku juga butuh liburan, Shikkie."

"Baiklah, baiklah terserah padamu, Tuan Puteri. Kau sekarang di mana?"

"Di kamar."

"Mau kujemput?" Wonshik mengecek jam pada komputernya. Setengah lima sore masih belum terlalu gelap untuk menjemput Hongbin.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa naik taksi."

"Hm, _geurae_. Hati-hati ya."

"Kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

"Hm...aku ingin _ice mocca_. Sebenarnya ada kau di sini saja sudah cukup untuk mengusir kantukku."

" _Yah_ , _babo_ - _ya_?"

* * *

(ᴼᴥᴼ)

* * *

.

.

.

Duapuluh menit kemudian ponsel Wonshik kembali berdering, kemudian lelaki itu menekan tombol spasi pada _keyboard_ -nya. Musik yang mengalun di studio kedap suara itu berhenti seketika. Wonshik menekan tombol _answer_ dan mengaktifkan _speaker phone_.

"Binnie, sudah sampai?"

"Um, aku di depan rumahmu."

"Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Hm, _palli wa_."

Secepat kilat lelaki tinggi itu keluar dari studionya, melangkah cepat menuju ruang tamu. Tidak ingin membuat gadis itu menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Wonshik membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar. Kedua matanya mendapati seorang gadis cantik dengan mantel cokelat panjang membalut tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya menenteng _paper_ _bag_ berukuran sedang. Tangannya yang lain dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Binnie, ayo masuk sebelum kau menggigil kedinginan." Wonshik menarik gadis yang warna rambutnya sudah hitam kembali itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya.

Hongbin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum berlesung pipinya saat Wonshik membubuhkan kecupan pada dahinya yang tertutup poni. Wonshik memang tipikal lelaki yang hangat. Dia tidak segan untuk memeluk, memuji atau memberikan ciuman pada orang yang disayanginya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang kadang malah terlihat kikuk saat menunjukkan rasa sayangnya.

Wonshik menyelipkan tangannya melingkari pinggang Hongbin, menuntunnya untuk berjalan ke arah studionya. Ini kali kedua Hongbin berkunjung ke rumah Wonshik—pertama saat hubungan mereka bermasalah waktu itu. Wonshik memang belum pernah mengenalkan Hongbin pada orangtuanya sebelum hari itu. Salahkan kesibukan dan sifat pelupa yang melekat di dirinya.

Hongbin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri menyadari keadaan rumah yang sepi, lantas dia bertanya pada Wonshik.

"Jiwonie dan orangtuamu pergi?"

Wonshik menggumam, kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Ayahku kan memang sering tugas ke luar kota. _Eomma_ dan Jiwonie pergi bersama-sama tapi mereka tidak bilang mau ke mana."

* * *

(ᴼᴥᴼ)

* * *

.

.

.

Wonshik membuka pintu studionya, mempersilahkan Hongbin untuk masuk lebih dulu. Kemudian Hongbin melangkah masuk namun dia masih menunggu Wonshik yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Masuklah, biar aku yang tutup pintunya," kata Hongbin dengan senyum yang merekah.

Wonshik langsung menuju kursi kerjanya dan bersandar di sana. Kemudian Hongbin mendekatinya, menata isi _paperbag_ -nya di atas meja kerja Wonshik. Dia mengeluarkan _ice mocca_ pesanan Wonshik, _caramel macchiato_ miliknya, sekotak _kimbab_ dan beberapa buah sosis yang kelihatan sudah dipanggang sebelumnya. Wonshik tidak mengeluarkan komentar apapun, tapi mata sipitnya yang tiba-tiba membesar saat melihat banyaknya makanan yang dibawa gadis itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

" _Ja._..makanlah."

" _Gomawo_ , Binnie." Wonshik tersenyum kecil pada gadis dengan mantel cokelat di sebelahnya.

Hongbin kemudian mengamati sekeliling ruangan dengan mata bulatnya . Ada yang janggal dengan studio ini.

"Jadi, hanya ada satu kursi di ruangan ini?" tanyanya pada lelaki dengan t-shirt hitam yang sudah kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Wonshik menepuk keningnya. "Ah, iya aku lupa, biar aku ambilkan kursi dari kamarku."

"Tidak perlu." Hongbin menahan lengan Wonshik yang akan berdiri dari tempatnya. Kemudian Hongbin meletakkan bokongnya di paha Wonshik, menyamankan dirinya di pangkuan komposer muda tersebut.

Sebenarnya posisi gadis itu menyulitkan Wonshik untuk melihat _monitor_ dan gerakan tangannya pada _keyboard_. Karenanya, Wonshik menyentuh pinggang Hongbin, memperingatkannya gadis itu kalau dia ingin mengubah posisi kakinya kemudian membiarkan Hongbin duduk di antara kakinya.

Merasa bahwa posisi ini lebih nyaman untuknya dan Wonshik, Hongbin mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada kekasihnya. Lelaki itu hanya menggunakan t-shirt lengan pendek dan celana berwarna hitam yang membuat Hongbin heran kenapa dia menggunakan _snapback_ di dalam rumah?

"Kenapa kau masih saja menggunakan ini di dalam studio, Tuan _Fashionista_?" Hongbin menyentuh topi Wonshik dengan jarinya.

Wonshik mendaratkan dagunya pada bahu Hongbin, jarinya sibuk menggerakkan _mouse_ dan menekan _tuts-tuts keyboard_ tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Sedangkan Hongbin tidak ambil pusing dengan pertanyaannya yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Dia mengambil _caramel macchiato_ -nya dan menelan isinya, kemudian tangan kirinya mengambil sumpit dan menyuapkan sepotong _kimbab_ ke mulutnya.

"Enak?" tanya Wonshik masih dengan mata menatap _monitor_.

Hongbin menyuapkan sepotong _kimbab_ ke depan mulut Wonshik, biar dia yang menilai sendiri rasanya. Hongbin baru pertama kali melihat Wonshik bekerja. Perlu dia catat bahwa Wonshik akan menjadi sangat pendiam saat sedang membuat lagu. Di studio itu hanya terdengar alunan musik yang sedikit demi sedikit mengalami perbaikan di sana sini. Tidak ada percakapan di antara dua insan dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda tersebut. Sesekali Wonshik akan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seirama dengan musik yang keluar dari speaker.

"Woah, ini terdengar bagus, Shikkie." Hongbin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang bermaksud memuji hasil kerja kekasihnya, Wonshik tersenyum kecil dan menghadiahi Hongbin dengan kecupan kilat pada bibirnya.

Wonshik menyesap _ice mocca_ -nya sebentar sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada lagunya yang baru setengah jadi. Hongbin kembali menyuapkan sepotong _kimbab_ lagi yang langsung dikunyahnya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini?" Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam berlalu Wonshik baru menanyakan maksud kedatangan Hongbin ke studionya.

Hongbin menyipitkan matanya dengan malas. Sejak tigapuluh menit yang lalu diabaikan kehadirannya oleh Wonshik, haruskah dia menjawab pertanyaan itu?

"Aku sendirian di apartemen, lagipula sudah kubilang aku ini sebenarnya melarikan diri dari _schedule_."

"Ah, kau merindukanku rupanya," kata Wonshik seenaknya menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya, sedikit." Hongbin membuat _gesture_ dengan tangannya.

Wonshik memutar bola matanya, sudah biasa menghadapi si _tsundere_ bernama Lee Hongbin. Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya Hongbin tertawa cekikikan.

"Kita belum bertemu lagi sejak konser solomu itu kan? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan selamat karena tiket konsermu selama tiga hari ludes hanya dalam beberapa menit."

"Terima kasih sudah mendukungku selama ini."

" _Cukhae_ , Sayang. Aku tidak tahu jika fansmu sebanyak itu. Wah _jinjja_ , harusnya aku memamerkanmu pada teman-teman modelku."

"Begitukah?" Wonshik mendenguskan tawanya.

Hongbin menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke belakang, dia mengubah posisi duduknya jadi menyamping, menumpukan kedua kakinya pada paha kiri Wonshik sehingga matanya kini fokus memandang wajah Wonshik dari samping. Tangan kanannya menyentuh garis rahang Wonshik yang maskulin.

" _Wae ireohke jalsaenggesseo_?"(Kenapa kau begitu tampan?) bisik Hongbin di telinga lelaki itu.

Gerakan tangan Wonshik terhenti, dia menatap mata bulat Hongbin beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _Daebak_! Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu memuji wajahku."

" _Jinjja_? Ingatkan aku untuk lebih sering mengatakannya." Hongbin menangkup rahang tegas Wonshik dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menginterupsi konsentrasi lelaki tinggi itu dengan melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman Hongbin yang menuntut memaksa Wonshik untuk melepaskan jemarinya dari _mouse_ bahkan _keyboard_ -nya sekalipun. Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar pada pinggang gadis di pangkuannya. Memilih untuk meladeni ciuman Hongbin daripada menyudahinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hongbin mendorong dada Wonshik menyudahi kegiatan bibir mereka, gadis itu terengah-engah. Dia memasok banyak udara ke paru-parunya. Wonshik menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut yang tidak bisa diartikan.

" _Yah_! Kenapa tiba-tiba studiomu jadi panas?" Hongbin mengipas-ngipaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

Wonshik mengalihkan pandangannya mencari _remote heater_ , bermaksud untuk menurunkan suhunya. Hongbin lantas bangun dari pangkuan Wonshik. Tangannya bergerak membuka kancing mantel cokelatnya satu persatu, melepaskannya di sudut ruangan.

"Binnie, kau lihat di mana _remote_ —" Wonshik yang sejak tadi celingukan mencari keberadaan _remote heater_ -nya, tiba-tiba membeku. Ke mana perginya gadis bermantel cokelat itu?

Hongbin tidak menghilang, tetapi pakaiannya benar-benar berganti seratus delapanpuluh derajat. Di depan matanya kini berdiri sesosok gadis cantik yang dibalut _tube dress_ berwarna hitam. Wonshik tahu lekuk tubuh kekasihnya itu memang mematikan, jadi ini yang disembunyikan mantel cokelat panjang itu sejak tadi. Sayangnya bukan itu saja yang membuatnya membeku, dan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

 _Tube dress_ hitam itu memperlihatkan seluruh bahu Hongbin, panjangnya hanya menutupi sampai setengah paha gadis itu. Seperti namanya _dress_ itu mengikuti bentuk tubuh pemakainya, dan berhasil membalut tubuh Hongbin dengan sangat baik. Sumber masalah dari _dress_ ini adalah aksen tali yang saling menyilang di bagian dada, karena dibaliknya orang lain bisa langsung melihat kulit dari pemakainya.

Wonshik bahkan bisa melihat belahan dada Hongbin yang penuh sampai kulit perutnya yang putih. Sebagai lelaki Wonshik pasti senang melihat kekasihnya dengan pakaian seperti itu, tetapi Wonshik bisa mendengar otaknya berteriak 'Siapa yang telah meracuni pikiran tuan puterinya?'

"Binnie..."

Hongbin berjalan cepat dengan kaki telanjangnya di atas lantai yang berlapis karpet. Kemudian dia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di belakang leher Wonshik. Senyumnya bukan lagi imut dengan lesung pipi dan mata yang menyipit, tetapi senyum miring dengan tatapan mata yang menggoda.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kau mau aku memakai mantelku lagi?" Hongbin melepaskan pelukannya, bermaksud mengambil mantelnya kembali. Secepat kilat Wonshik memeluk pinggangnya, mencegah gadis itu pergi dari jangkauannya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Wonshik menangkup rahang Hongbin, memaksa mata gadis itu untuk menatapnya.

"Apa kau bersedia menerima semua hadiah dariku?"

Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud gadis berkulit putih mutiara di depannya. Jarinya yang panjang membelai bahu gadisnya yang terbuka lalu turun ke lengannya membuat Hongbin meremang.

"Aku ingin kau tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanmu saat aku memberikan hadiahnya. Apa kau mau berjanji?"

* * *

(ᴼᴥᴼ)

* * *

.

.

.

Wonshik masih tidak mengerti sebenarnya makhluk mesum mana yang merasuki kekasihnya. Pertanyaan selanjutnya untuk apa Hongbin melakukan ini semua? Hongbin bukan tipe gadis agresif yang akan 'menyerang' duluan. Bukan juga tipe yang suka berpakaian seksi untuk menarik perhatian orang lain, walaupun tubuhnya sangat mendukung. Mempunyai predikat 'gadis polos kesayangan _oppa_ ' dalam dunia _modelling_ tentu saja bukan karena sekedar wajahnya yang imut saja, tetapi memang kepribadiannya yang jujur dan suka kikuk di depan kamera seringkali membuat orang lain gemas.

Lalu siapa gadis yang sedang berada di pangkuannya ini?

Wonshik menyetujui aturan main yang diberikan kekasihnya. Wonshik harus tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya saat Hongbin memberikan semua hadiahnya. Hadiah macam apa ini? Kenapa Hongbin menghujani lehernya dengan ciuman?

Jika sebelumnya Hongbin duduk membelakanginya, maka kali ini gadis cantik itu duduk menghadap wajahnya. Hongbin terlihat ragu-ragu beberapa detik sebelum kemudian mengecup bibir Wonshik yang kecil dilanjutkan dengan dagunya, turun ke arah lehernya, tengkuknya sebelum akhirnya telapak tangannya ikut bekerja menyusup ke dalam kaus hitam Wonshik.

Wonshik bisa merasakan telapak tangan Hongbin yang lembut mengusap _abs_ -nya, naik ke arah dadanya yang bidang sebelum kembali lagi mengabsen deretan _abs_ hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Mmh...Binnie."

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Sayang. Aku tidak mau mengganggu."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu seperti ini."

"Kau tidak suka?" Hongbin kembali memberikan kecupan di belakang telinga Wonshik.

"Aku—hhh." Wonshik ternyata sensitif di bagian belakang telinganya.

"Boleh kubuka?" Tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya Hongbin menarik kaus lengan pendek itu melolosi kepala Wonshik, membuatnya jatuh ke lantai bersama _snapback_ putih dari kepala Wonshik. Hongbin menyelipkan jari-jemarinya di rambut Wonshik yang dipangkas cepak, menuntun kepala Wonshik untuk mendengak menatapnya.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau kau seseksi ini?"

Wonshik diam saja, lagipula itu bukan pertanyaan yang memerlukan jawaban. Hongbin dengan sengaja menempelkan dadanya pada tubuh Wonshik yang sudah _topless_ , sehingga lelaki itu bisa merasakan kelembutan yang ditawarkan oleh tubuh di atas pangkuannya. _Yah_! Dia bahkan sudah setengah telanjang, tetapi Hongbin masih menutupi aset-aset pentingnya. Tangan Wonshik mencengkram pinggang gadisnya menegakkan punggung gadis itu supaya duduk dengan benar. Hongbin menatapnya bingung, jari Wonshik menarik lepas ujung simpul tali-temali yang menahan dadanya membuat Hongbin menghembuskan napas kaget.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Lengan Hongbin refleks menahan pakaiannya yang mulai kendur di bagian dadanya, kemudian memukul tangan Wonshik yang masih menggantung memegang ujung tali _dress_ -nya.

"Kau sudah tahu peraturannya! Kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali?"

" _Mianhae_ , tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menyentuhmu."

"Tidak. Ikuti peraturannya atau hentikan saja semua ini?" Hongbin menatap tajam mata Wonshik dengan kedua matanya yang bulat. Nadanya kali ini terdengar lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

* * *

(ᴼᴥᴼ)

* * *

.

.

.

Tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya, Wonshik hanya berkali-kali memerintahkan otaknya untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya. Walaupun beberapa kali erangan lolos dari bibirnya karena ulah tangan atau bibir Hongbin pada tubuhnya. Belum banyak perkembangan terkait _instrumen_ _t_ yang sedang digarapnya. Andai saja Hongbin tahu bahwa otak Wonshik tidak bisa berpikir jernih dengan segala rangsangan yang diberikan gadis itu. Tolong beritahu Wonshik bagaimana caranya berpikir saat lidah kekasihmu sedang berputar di kulit perutmu dan tangannya yang mungil meraba selangkanganmu?

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Hongbin sudah menarik lepas celana pendek Wonshik dan melemparnya berdekatan dengan _t-shirt_ Wonshik. Gadis cantik itu berlutut di depan selangkangan Wonshik yang duduk di atas kursi, lututnya bertumpu pada karpet tebal yang melapisi seluruh lantai studio ini. Tidak ada niat untuk sekedar memperbaiki simpul tali yang telah ditarik Wonshik, dia membiarkan Wonshik menikmati _free fanservice_ besar-besaran hari ini. Lelaki mana di dunia ini yang bisa menolak pesona Lee Hongbin? Dengan wajah yang cantik dan mata besar yang imut, kulit putih mulus seperti mutiara, bibir tipis kemerahan, tubuh ramping dan dianugerahi dengan asset lebih di bagian dada disertai lekuk tubuh yang mematikan, lelaki manapun pasti akan dengan senang hati mengundang Hongbin ke ranjangnya. Maklumi Wonshik jika lelaki di awal umur 20-an itu bahkan rela melakukan apa saja demi mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Hongbin. Diluar sikap _tsundere_ dan lidah pedangnya, Hongbin adalah tipikal kekasih yang menggemaskan. Wonshik tahu bahwa Hongbin membatalkan kontrak pemotretan dengan _brand_ ternama hanya demi datang ke konsernya selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Gadis ini akan datang ke _backstage_ saat konsernya selesai, memberikannya pelukan, lalu mengatakan 'Kau sudah bekerja keras. _Jalhaesseo_.' sambil menepuk punggungnya. Perlakuan kecil seperti ini terasa sangat berarti bagi Wonshik.

"Anh, Bin─apa yang kau lakukan?" Hongbin melakukan gerakan memutar dengan lidahnya di kejantanan Wonshik yang masih tertutup _boxer_. Wonshik jelas kaget, Hongbin tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya apalagi memberikan _service_ pada bagian sensitifnya itu. Saat mereka melakukan seks maka Wonshik yang akan mengerjakan segalanya, tidak pernah sekalipun lelaki bermata sipit itu menyuruh Hongbin melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya.

"Bin─nhhh..."

Hongbin mengulum kejantanan Wonshik dari luar _boxer_ -nya membuat jejak basah di kain berwarna biru tua itu. Kedua tangannya yang mungil bertumpu pada masing-masing paha Wonshik, sesekali melakukan gerakan meraba naik dan turun. Hongbin tidak tahu bahwa gerakan tangannya itu membuat darah Wonshik berdesir ke arah selangkangannya. Wonshik tidak bisa memaku pandangannya pada monitor lagi, matanya terfokus pada lidah Hongbin yang bergerak memutar pada kejantanannya sebelum kemudian mendengakkan kepalanya ke belakang saat mulut mungil kekasihnya membungkus kejantanannya.

Hongbin menegakkan punggungnya sebentar, wajahnya mendengak menikmati ekspresi Wonshik yang sayu dan menggairahkan. Kemudian senyum miring yang menggoda itu kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tidak ingin merusak perjanjian yang telah disetujuinya, Wonshik kembali meletakkan tangannya pada _keyboard_ , menekan beberapa _tuts_ yang sekiranya sesuai ke dalam lagunya dan menjadi dasar penentuan nada pada liriknya nanti. Saat Wonshik sudah mulai mendapatkan konsentrasinya Hongbin menarik lepas tali di dadanya, membuat _dress_ itu benar-benar tidak bisa melindungi _asset_ utamanya. Dilanjutkan dengan menarik ke bawah satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh _well-built_ Wonshik.

"UGH! Binnie." Wonshik menekan beberapa _tuts keyboard_ sekaligus menimbulkan suara bising yang melengking di _speaker_ -nya. Lelaki itu menekuk jari-jari panjangnya menjadi kepalan dan menekan _keyboard_ dengan agak kasar. Wonshik kemudian menabrakkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dengan kasar.

Hongbin dengan sengaja mengocok kejantanan kekasihnya yang sudah keras, kemudian perlahan-lahan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Wonshik bisa merasakan halusnya kulit telapak tangan Hongbin dipadukan dengan hangat mulut Hongbin pada kejantanannya. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Jangankan melanjutkan lagunya, bahkan untuk menegakkan punggungnya di kursi saja dia tidak bisa. Hongbin masih mengurut kejantanan Wonshik ke atas dan ke bawah namun mulutnya berada pada paha lelaki tersebut memberikan kecupan-kecupan mesra di sepanjang paha kanan dan kiri Wonshik. Wajahnya kembali menatap ke atas ke arah Wonshik yang mulutnya terbuka, matanya menyipit namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Hongbin tersenyum lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Apa kau mulai menikmati hadiahmu, Sayang?" Hongbin mengecup kepala kejantanan Wonshik membuat Wonshik meresponnya dengan geraman kecil.

"Kenapa kau sudah begitu keras? Kita bahkan baru memulainya."

Sebelah tangan Hongbin masih melakukan gerakan mengocok pada kejantanan Wonshik. Tangannya yang lain mengabsen dan meraba _abs_ mempesona milik Wonshik. Hongbin baru tahu bahwa Wonshik memiliki beberapa titik sensitif. Di bagian kulit perut tempat _abs_ -nya terbentuk, di belakang telinganya dan di bagian paha dalamnya. Agak menyesal juga kenapa dia baru mengetahuinya sekarang?

"Gguhh..."

Wonshik mulai frustasi, dia ingin tangan Hongbin bergerak lebih cepat dia butuh meraih klimaksnya dan gerakan tangan Hongbin sekarang tidak cukup untuk mengantarkannya. Atau setidaknya dia ingin merasakan kehangatan mulut kekasihnya lagi. Namun yang Hongbin lakukan hanya menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu seluruh permukaan kejantanannya.

"Binnie, _more! I need more_ ─ouh!"

Mendengar erangan Wonshik gadis cantik itu kembali menampilkan seringainya. Kemudian dia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kejantanan Wonshik. Gadis cantik itu membenarkan rambutnya yang mulai berantakan, tapi tidak melanjutkan kegiatan sebelumnya. Dia hanya menatap mata Wonshik dengan mata bulatnya yang dibuat sepolos mungkin. Dengan wajah cantik seperti tokoh kartun dia mengarahkan matanya dari wajah Wonshik ke kejantannnya, setelah itu tersenyum lebar.

Wonshik menggeram frustasi dengan gadis di depannya, tadi saat dia ingin fokus bekerja gadis ini datang menggodanya. Sekarang saat konsentrasinya sudah buyar dan hanya ingin menikmati hadiahnya Hongbin malah berhenti dari kegiatannya, dan apa-apaan itu wajah sok polosnya. Wonshik tidak akan pernah percaya lagi dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan itu. Kepolosan gadisnya sudah ternodai. _Yah_! Wonshik mau Hongbin bertanggungjawab atas semua ini.

"Binnie, _yah_! Kenapa kau malah berhenti?"

"Kau ingin aku melanjutkan ini?"

"Kau tahu jawabanku tanpa harus kujawab." Wonshik membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tangannya tidak bisa tetap diam di tempatnya. Dada Hongbin yang menyembul dari pakaiannya sudah menggoda nafsunya sejak tadi. Dia baru saja akan menyentuh aset berharga Hongbin sebelum tangan mungil itu menepis jarinya. Menatapnya dengan mata nyalang.

"Memohonlah!" Satu kata yang tidak pernah didengar Wonshik dari bibir merah muda itu sebelumnya.

"Hah?!" Jujur Wonshik kaget, bukankah ini terasa seperti sebuah karma?

"Memohonlah, Wonshik. Sama seperti saat aku memohon padamu."

"Jadi ini cuma balas dendam?"

" _Aniya_. Aku serius loh, kau tidak mau melanjutkannya?" Hongbin lagi-lagi mendaratkan tangannya menyentuh bagian kebanggaan Wonshik walaupun hanya dengan satu jarinya. Jari telunjuk Hongbin yang pendek dan ramping menyentuh ujung kejantanan Wonshik, membuat gerakan memutar yang langsung membuat Wonshik mendesis.

"Sshh...Binnie. Lanjutkan, Sayang."

"Lagi!" Hongbin berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Memposisikan kembali dirinya di pangkuan Wonshik, tangan kanannya kembali menggenggam kejantanan Wonshik dan melakukan gerakan memutar sementara bibirnya mengincar bagian belakang telinga Wonshik dan ceruk lehernya. Hongbin menghujani Wonshik dengan ciuman, menghisap lehernya mencoba menandai lelaki tersebut dan menggigit cuping telinga lelaki itu.

Wonshik tidak sanggup lagi.

"Ekhh─Bin─hh... _Jebal._ "

Hongbin menggunakan lidahnya untuk merangsang belakang telinga lelaki itu, kemudian berbisik, "Kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku, Shikkie. Kau terlalu mencintaiku."

Wonshik tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas suara Hongbin, otaknya hanya fokus pada rasa nikmat yang ditawarkan gadis berkulit halus di pangkuannya. Wonshik tidak bisa berhenti merinding, dia bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir ke arah selangkangannya membuat bagian itu menjadi lebih keras karena Hongbin terus menyerang titik sensitifnya. Tidak hanya bibir dan usapan pada kulit perutnya yang menyebabkan nafsunya sang _rapper_ mendidih, tangan kanan Hongbin yang melakukan gerakan memutar pada kejantanannya benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Aagh! Binnie _jebal_ , aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

"Kumohon, Binnie─shh. Lanjut─nnh."

Dengan lenguhan Wonshik yang satu itu, Hongbin kembali berlutut di antara kaki Wonshik, membawa kejantanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnnya secara perlahan. Merasakan hangat mulut Hongbin yang membungkus kejantanannya Wonshik melengkungkan punggungnya. Terdengar geraman tertahan dari tenggorokan lelaki bermata sipit itu. Gadis cantik itu kemudian melakukan gerakan naik turun dengan mulutnya. Sesekali bibirnya akan menghisap bagian ujungnya kuat-kuat membuat Wonshik mendesis dan mengereyitkan wajahnya.

"Uh. Binnie─hhh."

Ada satu pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghantui kepala Wonshik. Dari mana Hongbin belajar semua ini?

* * *

(ᴼᴥᴼ)

* * *

.

.

.

"GUHH!" Wonshik menggenggam pinggir meja kerjanya dengan erat. Lelaki itu sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Dengan satu erangan keras yang tertahan itu Hongbin hampir tersedak saat mencoba untuk menelan cairan yang keluar di dalam mulutnya, dia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Dasar amatir.

Gadis cantik itu mengeluarkan kejantanan Wonshik dari mulutnya kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Kalau kau melihatnya dengan baik, kau bisa lihat tangan gadis itu gemetaran. Jantung di dadanya berdegup sangat cepat dan kedua tangannya dingin sekali. Hongbin sendiri berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah gila karena melakukan ini semua.

Wonshik mencabut beberapa lembar tisu dan menawarkannya pada Hongbin. Gadis itu langsung menerimanya untuk mengusap bibir dan tangannya. Tidak perlu diingatkan kembali kalau Hongbin adalah _clean-freak_. Wonshik masih menetralkan tubuhnya dari _after-effect_ setelah orgasme. Hongbin meminum kembali _caramel macchiato_ -nya untuk menghilangkan rasa asing yang menempel di lidahnya.

"Mau memelukku?" Wonshik melebarkan kedua tangannya, menawarkan Hongbin sebuah pelukan yang hangat sebagi pengganti rasa terima kasih.

Wonshik tidak heran pada saat seperti ini gadis cantik itu masih sempat bilang ,"Shikkie, bisa tunjukkan aku kamar mandimu?"

"Nanti, setelah kau memelukku." Wonshik bangun dari kursinya dan berdiri, kembali membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Menunggu gadisnya untuk merangsek masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Huft...katakan kau mencintai─"

"Aku mencintaimu, Binnie. Sangat mencintaimu." Belum sempat Hongbin selesai berbicara Wonshik sudah mengatakan kalimat itu dengan mantap.

Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak tawaran Wonshik, kan?

* * *

(ᴼᴥᴼ)

* * *

.

.

.

Jadi, sebenarnya ini adalah rencana rahasia yang sudah dipikirkan matang-matang oleh otak cerdik Hongbin. Misteri ke mana perginya ibu dan adik perempuan Wonshik tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ulah Hongbin sendiri. Dia memberikan tiket masuk pagelaran _fashion show_ terbesar di Seoul beserta _voucher_ diskon 50% dari brand ternama dan semua tiket dan _voucher_ gratis itu hanya berlaku pada hari ini, gadis cantik itu yakin semua kaum hawa akan sangat menyukainya dan tidak akan buru-buru pulang ke rumah. Maka dia akan memanfaatkan hari ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Sebenarnya awal munculnya ide ini adalah karena Hakyeon. Dia terus memuji-muji Wonshik atas konser solonya dan terus bertanya hadiah apa yang diberikan Hongbin atas kesuksesannya itu. Hongbin tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar dibutuhkan Wonshik dan apa yang benar-benar diinginkan lelaki tinggi itu. Barang yang paling sering dibelinya adalah berbagai model topi dengan berbagai macam warna, menurutnya Wonshik tidak memerlukan lebih banyak topi. Meminta saran pada Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk juga bukan ide yang bagus. Sanghyuk bilang Wonshik tidak butuh apapun kecuali Hongbin. Hakyeon bilang 'Kau tahu kan apa yang disukai semua lelaki?' sambil mengedipkan matanya dan meninggalkannya yang malah semakin kebingungan.

* * *

(ᴼᴥᴼ)

* * *

.

.

.

Hongbin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan lelaki bertubuh tegap tersebut. Dia merasa senang karena semua rencananya bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Benar apa dugaannya Wonshik tidak akan peka dengan keadaan yang serba kebetulan seperti ini.

"Selamat atas konser dan album perdanamu, Shikkie," gumam Hongbin dalam pelukan hangat itu.

Wonshik tersenyum lembut sebelum mengecup puncak kepala gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu, mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengusap bagian punggung Hongbin. Kemudian lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya, memakai kembali boxernya yang dilempar Hongbin ke sudut ruangan.

"Ayo, kuantar ke kamar mandi."

Wonshik berjalan menuju pintu studio lebih dulu daripada gadis itu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlupa oleh Hongbin. Saat Wonshik menekan kenop pintu, dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Siapa yang mengunci pintunya?"

Hongbin terdiam, dia lupa kalau pintu ruangan itu masih terkunci. Dalam hati Hongbin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Walaupun Wonshik tidak peka dengan situasi yang terjadi, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bodoh. Hongbin berpura-pura menyibukkan dirinya mengikat kembali aksen tali di dadanya tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Wonshik, saat ponsel Wonshik berdering nyaring lelaki dengan celana boxer itu secepat kilat menyambar ponselnya dari atas meja kerjanya.

" _Ne, eomma_?"

Kemudian Wonshik terdiam mendengarkan ibunya berbicara dari seberang _line_ telepon, matanya menatap Hongbin dengan pandangan curiga sebelum menunjukkan seringai miring yang mencurigakan.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa, _eomma_. Aku baik-baik saja kok di sini. Oh iya, _eomma_ kalau pulangnya terlalu malam menginap saja di rumah bibi yang jaraknya lebih dekat dari sana." Setelah itu senyum Wonshik semakin lebar, sepertinya ibunya menyetujui idenya.

Sadar dengan situasi yang terjadi Hongbin berjalan cepat ke arah pintu studio, mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. Yah? Kenapa masih terkunci? Lalu di mana kunci─

Hongbin menoleh ke arah Wonshik yang masih sibuk menelepon dan memainkan sebuah kunci di depan wajahnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Hongbin. Mata bulat Hongbin membesar, sial sepertinya dia sudah menyadari situasi yang terjadi. Hongbin terlalu ceroboh karena tidak menyuruh ibu Wonshik tutup mulut dari putranya.

Wonshik menutup panggilannya, meletakkan ponselnya sebelum bergerak menangkap pinggang Hongbin dan menghimpitnya di antara tubuhnya dan pintu.

"Gadis pintar, kau terlalu ceroboh. _Eomma_ baru saja memberitahuku semuanya." Wonshik mengusap lekuk pinggang Hongbin sampai ke pinggul dan bokongnya sebelum menarik lepas simpul tali pada bagian dada _dress_ itu─yang sebelumnya sudah dirapikan lagi oleh Hongbin─kemudian melonggarkannya sampai dress tersebut tidak bisa melindungi dada pemiliknya dari tatapan mata lapar Wonshik. Tanpa aba-aba lelaki itu meremas dada gadis cantik yang sejak awal sudah membuatnya gemas.

"Engghh─" Hongbin melenguh merasakan gerakan tangan Wonshik. Dia mencoba menjauhkan tangan Wonshik dari tubuhnya.

"Aku harus berterima kasih dengan semua hadiahmu ini, Binnie. Rencanamu─" Wonshik terkekeh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "─bukankah harus diberikan apresiasi besar?"

"Wonshik, aku bisa menjelaskan─nhh." Wonshik menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk kembali memberikan rangsangan pada dada indah kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja, Binnie." Wonshik memposisikan kedua paha Hongbin melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat gadis cantik bermata besar itu tidak lagi menapak lantai. Kemudian menghujani leher gadis itu dengan kecupan-kecupan basah, Hongbin memejamkan matanya mendengakkan kepalanya ke atas memberikan Wonshik kesempatan lebih leluasa untuk mencumbu lehernya.

"Aku butuh banyak penjelasan tentang semua ini. Ayo ceritakan semua rencanamu di kamarku."

Kemudian dengan kalimat itu Wonshik membawa gadis dalam gendongannya ke pintu lainnya, pintu yang menghubungkan studio ke kamar Wonshik. Sepertinya urusan mereka tidak akan sebentar karena dalam waktu 12 jam dari sekarang tidak akan ada orang di rumah besar ini.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

.

.

Jauh dari adegan di "Sekuel : Rabin" ya. Gapapa biar bisa liat Hongbin kalo udah balas dendam kayak gimana.

Protes yuk di kolom review! Gimana tanggepan kalian abis baca sampai sini?

Oh, projek selanjutnya LeoN Rate M lho~ Kalian maunya yang kayak gimana?


End file.
